The Proposal Delena Style
by Physie Petrova
Summary: Elena gilbert is an assistant to a cocky, womanizer, annoying ass of a man, his name is Damon Salvatore. He is going to get deported so he asks Elena to be his fiancé and get married to him but for a year and he promises her that if she does this he will give her, a promotion to editor.
1. Prologue

**The Proposal Delena Style.**

**Summary: Elena gilbert is an assistant to a cocky, womanizer, annoying ass of a man' his name is Damon Salvatore. He is going to get deported so he asks Elena to be his fiancé and get married to him but for a year and he promises her that if she does this he will give her, a promotion to editor. **

* * *

Two and a half years Elena Gilbert has been working as an assistant to the cocky, womanizer, annoying ass of a man named Damon Salvatore. She has been working for him trying to get up to editor. Elena knows she is an amazing writer her family and friends have told her that, her aunty Miranda got her into writing when she gave Elena her first journal. Elena was born in American Virginia mystic falls, by Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert when they were both 16 years old. When Elena was 2 years old her Elena and her mom Isobel moved to Czech because she had family over there. While her dad stayed in America with her aunt and uncle Miranda and Grayson gilbert and their son Jeremy who is 2 years younger than her. In summer and on holidays Elena would fly over to see her dad, Grayson, and Jeremy in America since they worked/lived there and they would fly over to Czech. Elena even taught Jeremy Czech.

When Elena was 16 her mom decide to live in America which Elena was super excited about because she wanted to ask her Isobel to see if they would her staying in America to go to school. Elena then meets new friends but still kept in contact with her friends from Czech. She had a relationship with her friend matt but there was something missing so she broke up with him. After graduating Elena and her best friend Caroline both went to NYU. Caroline now work at Mikaelson books and magazines with Elena, Caroline obviously works for the magazine side if the company. It's fun though that Caroline works in the same building as her but Elena's job is not fun. She should have quit the day she started but Elena remains being the assistant to Damon Salvatore to become an editor.

Damon Salvatore is known to be a lady's man. That he can live up to. When Damon was 21 he came over to America to New York from Italy, where he got accepted in NYU. Writing had always been his passion, not business like his father thought. Damon is the splitting image of his mother Elizabeth Salvatore, who has fair skin, ocean blue eyes and inky back hair. Elizabeth owns her own garden that goes to make the best tasting wine he knows. His mother loves him and his younger brother with all her heart. Stefan, Damon's brother by 2 years who is the same features as their dad Giuseppe Salvatore, with green eyes and light brown hair. Damon knew Giuseppe favourites his brother more but that didn't bother him. After Damon graduated from collage he was hired to be an article writer at Mikaelson books and magazines. He obviously said yes. Later Elijah Mikaelson saw potential in Damon, moved him to editor then editor in chief, which is where he was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena handed Damon her coffee he turned back around to his computer then turned back just as Elena was about to walk out his office "Who is Mason and why does he want me to call him?" Elena stopped and turned around "well, that was originally my cup."

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?"

"Because your coffee spilled" Elena motioned to her blouse "I have a spare in my bag."

"So you drink the same coffee as me? And why do you have a spare blouse in your bag? Does this happen regularly" Damon raised his eye brows. "I drink the same coffee because it wakes me up and I have an extra top just in case."

"Ok I suggest you go and change now because we are going to Katherine's office" Elena added in "Elijah and Klaus want to see you upstairs" Damon saw Elena walk out the office he couldn't help but look at her ass. She was wearing black heels a grey skirt that was above her knees and a white blouse. **(The image to what Elena is wearing now is in the link at the bottom).**

When he had transferred from the collage in Italy, to New York Elena was in his English class, he always thought she was beautiful...and sexy. But he thought she had a boyfriend, the day he was going to ask her out at the dorm party her and her friend Caroline hostel but he saw her kissing a blond haired and blue eyed guy he found out his name was Aaron and that they were close since they always were around each other. Once Elena came back with a she was walking past Damon's door to her cubical but the phone rang in his office she walked in and answered it. She was now wearing a grey blazer with a flowery top.

"Morning, Mr Salvatore's office… Hey, Katherine" Elena waited for Katherine's to speak on the other end of the line "actually, we're headed to your..." Elena paused as Damon motioned with is hand 'right now'. "...office right now" Elena put the phone down and turned to Damon "why are we headed to Katherine's office?" Damon cocked his head to the side, stood up Elena walked out of his office following him "Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?"

"I read a few pages, I wasn't that impressed" Damon lied. He did like Elena's manuscript it's one of the best he has ever read. "I've read thousands of manuscripts, this is the only one I've given you, there's an incredible novel in there, the kind of novel you used to publish" Elena argued. Elena walked into Katherine's office with Damon and he fired her which was followed by a tantrum. Elena and Damon then walked back to his office "I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript" Damon instructed Elena 'this weekend?' she replied with a surprise and confused tones in her voice

"You have a problem with that?"

"No. I... just my Mom's birthday, so I was gonna go home. I hardly see her and...It's fine. I'll cancel it" Elena walked into her cubical. The phone rang Mom...What do you want me to tell you? He's making me work the weekend...I've worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away. I'm sure that Dad is pissed, but we take all of our submissions around here seriously. We'll get back to you as soon as we can". Elena turns to see Damon standing there asking if Elena's family's her to quit she answered honestly with a 'yes'. The phone rings again Elena informs Damon Elijah and Klaus want to see him now. Damon asked her to come and get him in ten minutes.

Damon walks into Elijah's office to see Klaus leaning on a the book case and Elijah sitting in his chair behind his desk they talked about Damon not being allowed to go out of the country while his visa application was being processed, however he did. "Your visa application has been denied". Once, Elijah told him that Damon was in shock "what? So I didn't fill in some paper work on time I went to collage here." They proceeded to tell him he would have to go back to Italy for about a year while he reapplies. Damon said he can commute but Klaus and Elijah didn't agree saying 'if you're deported, you can't work for an American company'.

Damon was begging for them to find a way, until he heard a soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal Elena "Mary's assistant is on the line, she needs to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted, so...sorry."

"Gentlemen, I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in there's...I think there's something that you should know. We're getting married. We are getting married" Damon repeated hooking his left arm around Elena's waist. "Yes" Elena replied confused.

"Isn't she your secretary?" Klaus asked, "Executive...assistant secretary" Damon corrected "titles. But, wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries, would it" he looked at Elijah "o, yeah. The truth is, you know Elena and I we are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but we did. "No" Elena shook her head. "All those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs. Something happened."

"Something" Elena repeated wanting to know what was going on. Damon pulled her close so her head was against his chest "tried to fight it and can't fight a love like ours, so...because, well, we are happy. So happy" Damon smiled so did Elena.

"It's terrific, just make it legal" Elijah suggested.

* * *

Elena's outfit: we heart it.

/entry/129226386.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

Me, and Damon walked back into his office I shut the door as Damon went back to his desk and started working as nothing happened. "What the hell was that?" I shouted slash whispered throwing her arm up in the air, walked right in fount of his desk. Damon looks up at me "they were going to make Katherine the chief editor" I blink, place my right hand on my hip and nod "so naturally I would have to marry you" sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Damon" I spoke he turned to look at me "yes" he stares at me clueless. I scoff and shake my head "I'm not gonna marry you" I state.

"Sure you are, because if you don't, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead. Katherine was going to fire you the second I left. Guaranteed. That means you're out on the street looking for a job, that means the time that we spent together, the lattes, the cancelled dates and staying with me in the office late at night were all for nothing and all your dreams of being an editor are gone. You got to admit you must love spending time with me. Well looking at me all hot and bothered with my tie off and shirt mostly unbuttoned" he chuckles he has got a gorgeous smile WHAT! No stay on track Elena...then winks at me.

Don't worry, after the required allotment of time, we'll get a divorce and you'll be done with me. But until then, like it or not your wagon is hitched to mine...OK?" he stares at Elena then the phone rings he points his finger to the direction to where the ringing sound is coming from and commanded "phone".

Later that day me, and Damon go over to the immigration office. There is a long line Damon cuts it and goes straight to the front of the line with me following him. Damon apologises to the woman in front of him "sorry, I need to ask him something I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please" the man behind the counter looks through the file Damon dropped on the counter "Mr Salvatore" the man says and Damon answered with a "yes" the man closes the file and makes a motion for us to follow him "please, come with me". Than leads us over to an office and askes for us to wait inside, we both sit in the chairs while Damon texts on his phone "I have a bad feeling about this" I whisper he looks over at me "look just go with whatever I say and we will be fine."

"What do you mean 'we will be fine' what will happen if the find out were lying?" I panic suddenly our head snaps to the sound of someone knocking on the glass door. A guy with blue eyes and blond hair walks in and sits down opposite to us at the other side of the desk "I'm Wes Maxfield Sorry about the wait. It's a crazy day today."

"Of course, of course. We understand" Damon nodded. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice."

"Ok so, I have one question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so she can keep her position as editor in chief at Mikaelson books and magazine?"

"What no."

"The truth is we are two people who weren't supposed to fall in love" Wes gave us an unbelieving look and sighed "ok I see how this is going to go. on Monday I will put you two in separate rooms and ask you both questions, I will look at your phone records ask family members if your answers don't match up you Mr Salvatore you will be deported and Miss Gilbert you will have committed a be sentenced 5 years in prison and $25,000."

Me and Damon nervously chuckled "well It's a good thing were not faking it then" Damon smiled.

* * *

Once, Elena and Damon got outside the immigration office. Elena turned to face him. "So when do you suggest we tell our parents?" Elena asked while Damon was on his phone he looked up "I'm on it now. My parents will be flying in on Friday night so we can tell them."

"I want a real proposal" Elena demanded slash blurted out. "What?" Damon asked "I don't understand."

"If we're going to get married, I want a real proposal. Text me when you want to see me" Elena spoke and walked away.

Caroline came over to Elena's apartment after hearing the gossip about Damon's and Elena's around the office, eventhough she was the main source of gossip around there. "I can't believe you're getting married to Damon. Where you two having a secret relationship, you know with all those late nights in the office" she babbled.

"No it's…I can't explain what it is" Elena huffed and turned back to face Caroline "you can't tell anyone this is important" Caroline responded with a shake of her head "Damon was going to get deported so he told Elijah and Klaus that we were engaged. I told him he has to give me a promotion if I do it and he agreed. We are married for a year then we can get a divorce. This weekend and next week we are going to visit my parents and his are flying over on Friday. I am going to ask him if his parents want to stay at my parent's house. Also I kind of blurted slash demanded that I want a real proposal from him."

"What?" Elena smiled seeing Caroline had a surprised look on her face. "Nothing it's just its nice seeing you being demanding with him and voicing what you want to him." Elena's phone made a sound indicating she had a text. Elena unlocked her phone to see a text message from Damon.

_Damon: tomorrow, get ready by 6pm. Wear something cute, we will be outside._

Elena smiled "Who is it?" Caroline questioned seeing the smile upon her best friends face. "It's Damon" Elena turned her phone to she Caroline the message. Caroline squealed in delight come on lets go see what's in your wardrobe. The two girls walk into Elena's room.

Later piles of outfits where scattered across Elena's bed "so I was thinking since it is the summer. Wear a dress and some wedges or heels." Elena sighed "there's nothing good to wear."

Caroline turned around to Elena and smiled Caroline proceeded to pull Elena, up off the bed "we have to go shopping, right now. Come on put some shoes on and grab your purse."


End file.
